The Sage Returns
by TheArchivist10
Summary: After a being sealed away for thousand of years, Naruto is back to change everyone's lives forever. Narutoxharem. No Negi harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Sage returns.

Chapter 0.

**Okay this is my first story. So please don't be too harsh, I'm aware that I may have left some grammatical errors, so please bear with me. Constructive criticism is welcomed**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, that's all that there was, he could vaguely remember something else, but not much….like being trapped in a dream.

_Help_

'What was that?' He heard something, someone calling. It was probably nothing; he started to let the darkness engulf him again…

_Please help_

Okay this time he was definitely sure he heard something…but what? Oh he couldn't be bothered. 'Just let me sleep' He felt so tired he couldn't do anything…after all he deserved a rest…didn't he?

"**Pathetic". **Now that he couldn't ignore. "WHAT? Who're you calling pathetic?" As a matter of fact "Who are you?" Nobody insults Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it scott free.

"**Have you grown senile or something in the last few millennia or what? It's me" **Replied the mysterious second voice.

"Who?"

"**KURAMA!" **The voice bellowed.** "For fuck's sake Naruto, listen carefully because I know it will cause you great pain but please, oh please, just use whatever brain cells, as few as there may, to THINK!" **

It was finally coming back to him, the fox demon, Team 7, Akatsuki, Madara, and the War. He could remember all of it. "What happened?" Naruto asked in what he thought was a whisper.

"**Not sure" **Replied Kurama in a way that made Naruto think that the gigantic fox had just shrugged. **"I vaguely remember** **fighting the Ten Tails, preparing a seal, yatta yatta, but that doesn't matter, because now's our chance to break free, so get you finger out and let's get moving."**

He was right, Naruto could feel it, the seal was starting to weaken, and this was their chance to break free and then… and then what? Kurama had said it himself it had been millennia, everyone he knew must be dead, Konoha was probably no more…no more Hokage…no more going out on missions with his friends…no more Ichiraku ramen…he was alone again…just him and Kurama, just like in the beginning.

"**ENOUGH!" **Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by his demonic companion. **"Are you seriously just gonna give up? Just like that?" **Naruto knew that Kurama was right, but what could he do?

"I've done my share" Naruto replied. "I've fought and fought, for everyone, for everything, I've saved the world and protected everything, so why can't I rest?"

"**We both know that that's not you" **Answered back the demonic fox. **"You're incapable of just doing nothing, if you're bored you'll play a prank, if you're hungry you'll eat ramen and if you hear someone, say…a girl, calling out for help, you will help, now if you tell me with absolute certainty that you just want spend the rest of eternity sleeping, fine with me, maybe I'll do a crossword" **Then Kurama's voice to a all-knowing tone that reminded Naruto too much of the Third Hokage. **"But I think we both know that that ain't gonna happen"**

"Heh, now I know that I've fallen low" Sighed Naruto. "To be lectured by a cynical old bag of fur like you" He said in a teasing tone.

"**Go fuck yourself **"Grumbled the gigantic fox, leading Naruto to snicker. After all the olds fox was right, so what if he's been sealed away for who knows how long, he's Naruto Uzumaki, he NEVER gives up, no matter what.

Now packed with determination, which could be easily mistaken for thick headedness, Naruto got ready to get move on. "I'm going to need your help Kurama to break through this, are you up for it?"

Cackling excitedly the giant fox started gathering as much chakra as he could after resting for so long. **"OF COURSE, there's no fucking way that I'm spending the rest of eternity between an emo and a crossword puzzle, if you had said you wanted to sleep I would of kicked your ass"**

Laughing out loud Naruto started molding his own chakra. "Heh as if you'd win, now Kurama…"

"**Naruto…"**

"Let's do this"/**"Let's do this"**

And so something long forgotten would return to remind the world of a time gone by, whether it wanted to or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flans Baries Venti Veltentis" A tornado suddenly sprang up to separate the three young humans and an ermine from the horde of demons waiting outside. 'That should do it...for now' thought a ten year old redheaded boy with a white ermine sitting on his head, the boy's name was Negi Springfield.

"W..what's going on?" Asked a read headed girl with her hair tied pig tails by bells, while holding a harrisen in her hand, her name was Asuna Kagurazaka . "It's a barrier of wind!" Replied the ten year old boy, "It won't hold longer than 2-3 minutes though"

"All right, let's hurry up and decide on a plan!" Spoke up the white ermine, Chamo. "What are we going to do this situation is pretty bad!" After all they were surrounded, outnumbered and running out of time. If they didn't hurry up they wouldn't be able to save Konoka.

"We've got no choice…" said the third person, Setsuna Sakurazaki, a girl with dark hair tied up in a ponytail, carrying a nodachi. "We'll have to split up". Setsuna turned towards her companions, "…I will stay here and deal with the demons. You two use that time to go after Ojou-sama"

"Eh","But Setsuna-san" were Negi and Asuna's respective reactions. "Please leave it to me." Stated Setsuna calmly. "Exterminating monsters like that is our business after, after all"

"Bu..but.." Stuttered Asuna. 'Setsuna-san is being so brave to protect Konoka…" Thought the read headed girl, but no she won't let her new friend fight alone, "T…then I'm-"BOOM. Before Asuna could say anything more a huge explosion of energy surged from amongst the demons, sending some flying away.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled one of the demons amongst the horde, "Something else has just been summoned!" Replied another demon, "But that's not right, there should no more of us being summoned!"

Suddenly from within the explosion of energy something came shooting out heading in the direction of the tornado where Negi, Asunam, Setsuna and Chamo where."Gah, it's heading our way!" Screamed the little rodent, "Don't worry" reassured Negi, "…the barrier should hopefully block out-"just as he was saying that the flying object smashed its way right through the tornado, effectively dispelling it due breaking the winds momentum, and crashing in between the trio.

Each taking an individual stance all three waited for whatever it was that broke through Negi's barrier, from within the smoke caused by the impact stood up a figure, "Who…who the hell are you?" Demanded Asuna. As the smoke cleared away t reveal something no one was expecting, a boy, a teenage boy, probably a little older than Asuna and Setsuna, he had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, a headband tied around his forehead, with a metal plack on it with what appeared to be a leaff symbol on it, he was wearing tattered clothes, which were predominantly orange with some black on them, but most interesting of all he seemed to have what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side. The boy then turned towards where he heard the question coming from, looking at Asuna, he pointed a finger at himself, "Who? Me?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Yelled one of the demons, "Just who the hell are you?"

Turning to look at the demons, the boy just grinned, "Good question ugly, but the cutie with the bells asked it first so you don't get any credit" This response just made said demon angry and caused Asuna to blush.

"Okay listen up because I'm only saying this once" Yelled the teenage boy, suddenly making a pose that involved him spreading his legs apart, and one hand, palm open, in front and another, palm open, behind. "When gods speak of him they speak of him in both respect and fear, he can bring the Will of Fire within the darkest shadow, there's only one of him unless he wishes otherwise. He is the great Toad Sage, the vessel for the mighty Kurama, the Child of Prophecy…" Moving the arm that was stretched in front so as to point his thumb at himself,"…the invincible, Naruto Uzumaki!"

**To be continued**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed it; don't know when I'll be able to update it, though I may need a Beta reader. But what matters is that you enjoyed it. **

**In regards to harem, well Negi won't get any, period. But Naruto, I've got a few ideas for girls that would go with him, but it won't be too big understood. So see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Okay, back for a second chapter. The previous one was just a pilot so here is when start to kick off. This will longer than the last chapter so enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At last after so long she'd get her revenge, looking down on the young Ojou-sama, Chigusa could see more clearly than ever, those damn western mages meeting their end. Putting a hand on the ojopu-sama's forehead she tried to comfort the key to her victory; "Please forgive the rough treatment, Ojou-sama. There's no danger to you and it won't hurt a bit…actually it feels pretty good". Standing up right she prepared to begin the incantation, 'So close, yes! So close!', "…Okay let's begin"

Preparing to say first line in the incantation, Chigusa's concentration was disrupted by a single "Hmm" from her white haired companion. Turning around annoyed that she had interrupted, she snapped at her subordinate, "What is it?"

Not reacting at all at his employers tone, the white haired boy merely asked; "Did you summon any high lord demons amongst the army?"

Both confused and annoyed at the question, Chigusa decided to get it over with so that she could get to work, "No! Why would I? They're only small fry, besides I have to save up Ojou-sama's power to awaken Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami. Now shut up and don't interrupt me!" Turning back to the Ojou-sama, she began the incantation, "God who dwells in the heavenly plains…"

Deciding to ignore the incantation for the most part, the white haired boy turned his attention towards where he felt that spike of energy, exactly where Negi-kun and his allies were.

'Just what is happening there?' He wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence. That's all that he got. Silence. The most awesome self-introduction in history and he gets nothing? No applause, no "Ooh", nothing?

Turning around Naruto took a look at the people before him, a ten year old, two teenage girls and a rodent, "So…yeah…uhm..." What should he say now? I come in peace? Everyone in the general area was being deathly silent; apparently no one knew how to react to his introduction, ah hell with it he'll be blunt, looking at the two girls he asked, "So which one of you asked for help?"

This seemed to snap the two out of their stupor, the dark haired one was the first to answer back, "Uhm… no I did not..." suddenly coming to her senses she got ready her nodachi and started charging her ki, "…But if you are going to be an obstacle in our quest to save Ojou-sama then I'm going to cut you down"

Putting his hands up defensively Naruto tried to calm the swordswoman down. "Hey, now listen I don't know what you're talking about any Ojou-sama but I don't think that I'm-"Naruto's explanation was cut short as one of the demons roared after snapping out of the stunned silence.

"Die bastard" the demon yelled as it had decided that the blond boy was an enemy. Carrying a huge spiked club, he brought it down to squash the little pest, only for Naruto to block it with one hand holding on to one of the club's spikes.

"Wha…?" Before the poor fool could react, Naruto delivered a powerful kick to its abdomen, sending it flying back towards the rest of the horde, colliding with over twenty of his brethren.

Directing his attention back towards Setuna, Naruto decided to this time make things clear. "Okay long story short, I sealed myself a long time ago, so I slept for who knows how long and tonight I heard a girl's voice calling for help, following where I could sense her power coming from, I was able to wake up and unseal myself, and I highly doubt it was any of the idiots behind me that was calling for help, so care to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Taking a deep breath Naruto waited for their reactions and hopefully their explanation.

The ten year old boy was the first to connect the dots, mostly because somehow he was able to keep up with Naruto's explanation, turning to Setsuna he asked, "Wait, does that mean that Konoka-san was the one that called for help?"

"It's possible" Replied Setsuna, realizing the implications of Naruto's statement, " Ojou-sama could of subconsciously accessed her powers when Chigusa, was summoning these demons and summoned him"

Asuna and Naruto's faces crunched up trying to understand what Negi and Setsuna were talking about, "I don't get it" both said simultaneously. "Wait a sec!" Called out Chamo, we can't just trust this guy out of nowhere, who's to say that the monkey girl didn't-"The ermine's attention was suddenly drawn towards the direction of where he heard the clanking of metal weapons "Ah, dammit! We don't have time for this! The demons have lost their patience!" screeched Chamo. He was right, it seemed that the demons were now ready for battle and some were already charging towards the group.

"Crap!" Cursed Asuna, she looked at Naruto "Well it doesn't matter who you are for now, but it seemed that Konoka called you to help us so that's good enough for me, so can we count with your help?" Grinning, Naruto prepared his favourite hand-seal, "You got it, here comes some back up Kage-bunshin no Jutsu" Appearing in a puff of smoke fifty exact copies of Naruto came on the battlefield.

'Incredible' Thought Setsuna, 'Even Kaede-san can't do this many "

"Awseome Nii-san" Piped up Chamo, "This gives us better odds to beat these guys" Turning to Negi and Setsuna, an idea popped in the ermine's head, "Now while they're distracted you two make a Pactio that should give us-" A harrisen suddenly collided with Chamo before he could finish his sentence, leaving a smoking bump on his head. "We don't have time for that, ero-ermine!" screeched Asuna. "We need to save Konoka, I'll stay here with Setsuna-san and Blondie to hold of these guys off"

"Eh?" was Negi and Setsuna's reply. "You know I don't really need that much help" commented Naruto "They're only small fry…and Blondie?" But his comment fell on deaf ears as Chamo, came up with some strategy which consisted of Naruto, Setsuna and Asuna holding off the demons while Negi would go to save Konoka.

"Hey wait now, I'm coming with the brat" This time Naruto wasn't ignored, gaining everyone's attention, while in the background his clones started fighting the demons. "The rodent's got a point that since you two have abilities to counter these bastards, you should fight them, but I think the kid needs some backup" Shrugging he added, "I would make more Kage-bunshins but I'm not at full power right now so I think its best that the original me helps the kid"

'Not at full power?' Thought Setsuna.

Nodding, Chamo understood the blonde's point though he didn't completely trust him yet, but they didn't really have a choice right now, "All right Aniki and Nii-san will go rescue Konoka-nee-san, while Ane-san and Setsuna-nee-san will hold of the demons with Nii-san's clones. Everyone all right with the plan?" Sounding off in agreement everyone got ready to head out. As Setuna and Asuna went to join Naruto's clones in the battle field, while Negi prepared his spell to make an opening, to allow himself and Naruto to head towards Konoka.

"Vois Tenpestus Fulgriens" Out of Negi's hand blew a tornado which sent some of the demon flying, leaving a gap for him and Naruto to slip through them, with Negi flying on his staff and Naruto jumping from branch to branch on the trees. "Not bad kid" Complimented Naruto, gaining Negi's attention, "That was a lot like my Fuuton; Rasengan"

Blushing at the unexpected compliment Negi scratched the back of his head, "T…thank you Naruto-san, I'm Negi by the way and this is Chamo-kun" He said while pointing at himself then at Chamo respectively. He wasn't completely sure what to make out of the strange Onii-san, but it seemed that he is willing to help Konoka-san so that would be good enough for now.

Grinning Naruto reintroduced himself "Nice to meet ya, I'm Naruto by the way if you didn't get my awesome speech before", Negi sweat dropped at the memory of the introduction, he thought it was pretty cool, it's just the fact that it came out of nowhere that left him unable to react.

"Now do you mind giving me the gist of the situation, kid?" Asked Naruto. Sweat dropping again, Negi began to explain their current predicament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking at Negi and Naruto leave to save Konoka, Asuna couldn't help but worry. They had just let a complete stranger, who'd they hadn't even known for five minutes, to help Negi completely unsupervised, but what could she do? They were desperate, besides even if it were by accident Konoka seemed to have called him, and Asuna refused to believe that Konoka would call some nasty creature like these, so she would trust him, but if he did anything to Negi or Konoka, she would kick his ass.

"Asuna-san! Duck!" The voice of Setsuna snapping her back to reality, she was quick to avoid the swing from an axe of a rather large demon, taking advantage of the moment she hit the monster in its abdomen, causing it to disappear. "All right, that's six!" she cheered, noticing that some of the Naruto clones seemed to have crowded around two clones that were sitting down in a meditative stance.

Nearing the clones she looked at the closest one in the ring surrounding the meditating clones, "What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be helping us!" here she was busting her hump and these two seemed to be lazing around. The clone to which she was talking to, raised his hands defensively, "Hey, hey calm down ummm…." "Asuna!" "…Oh right Asuna, well these guys are just gathering energy to help us and the boss" He said while pointing towards the two clones in the centre.

Raising an eyebrow sceptically, Asuna eyed the meditating clones, "You get power ups by sitting down? Now that's just unfair!" Chuckling The Naruto clone scratched the back of his head, "Well it's not that simple actually…incoming!"

Turning around Asuna was able to unsummon one of the two demons that were trying to sneak attack her, while the Naruto clone rammed some spiralling energy sphere into its abdomen, "Rasengan" He yelled, sending it flying back, crashing into a tree knocking it out.

"I'm ready, time to kick these guy's asses" voiced one of the meditating clones, sitting within the ring, standing up and walking up next to Asuna and the clone. Turning to look at it, Asuna could see that not only had the clone stood up but it had opened its eyes, forcing her to make a double take, because she could swear that his eyes were yellow now, with red marking around his eyes, but her attention was taken back towards Setsuna who seemed to be slicing through the demons with little effort.

"Shinmeiryuu technique, Hyakurestsu ouzankan" Slicing through several demons at a time, it was then that Asuna realized, that when she said that demon slaying was her business, she _meant_ it.

"Wow awesome Setsuna-san!" Cheered Asuna, jumping in the air with excitement, not noticing that she was giving the weird eyed Naruto and the clone she was talking to before an eyeful of her pantiless wardrobe.

Hearing a grunt, Asuna turned to look at the previously meditating clone, and noticed two things, firstly that, yes, his eyes were yellow and secondly he had a nosebleed. Frowning in confusion it took a few seconds for Asuna to connect the dots; one she forgot to put on underwear, two she just jumped in the air in a skirt and three she did it next to a guy, "Kyaa, pervert!" she screamed before hitting said clone on the head with her harrisen. Now because the poor thing was too distracted by the memory of the sight that Asuna gave him, he wasn't able to prepare himself, leading to his defences to be left down and leading it to disappear in a poof of smoke.

Registering what just happened the clone that she had talked to before yelled "ARGH, GOD DAMNIT TO HELL!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's blood was boiling. It was like the Akatsuki all over again, some bastards were trying to use a girl as a weapon as if she was just a tool. He was _so _going to kick some ass, especially now that he was armed with sage mode. True he was hoping to have the clone with Sage mode help, the red-head, Asuna, and the other girl, but due to a… momentary distraction, his clone let itself go poof.

Although his use of Sage mode is much better than before, he can spam a limited amount of clones while he has some gather nature energy, then again, if it wasn't for Kurama's help, to micromanage the other clones while the nature energy gathering clones could focus entirely on their job. Though he would have been able to finish up much quicker if it wasn't for the fact that Kurama's chakra was mostly used up to deal with the seal.

Hearing an explosion above him, Naruto looked up to see Negi falling from the sky; apparently the enemy had hit him with some long range technique. Cursing Naruto stopped his running to jump high in the air and catch the kid in his fall, with the rodent clinging on for dear life to the read head's hair.

"You okay?" He asked the brat, who nodded in response. Landing safely on a tree branch, he let Negi down on his feet. He was going to ask what that attack was, but he was interrupted by who he presumed must be the one behind it.

"Yo, Negi!" Turning to where the voice was coming from, while Negi gasped apparently having recognized the voice, Naruto saw; an ten year old kid, with black spiky hair, black trousers and a black jacket, but what caught Naruto's attention were the dog ears popping out of the kid's hair.

Chuckling the black haired kid grinned, "This is great, not only do I get to fight you again, but you've brought some proper manpower for backup" Pointing at Negi he added, "But don't think that's gonna give you any more of a chance to beat me! Because you're not getting past me!"

"K…Kotarou-kun!" Gasped Negi. 'T.…this guy is incredible!" thought Chamo.

"Oh, please no" All attention was suddenly directed to the one who had just spoken, Naruto, "Please don't tell me that Kiba took seriously my joke of sleeping with his clans dog,…urgh…just the thought is going to make me sick!" And it seemed it had, Naruto's face seemed noticeably green, and…were those frog eyes?

"What the hell?" Asked the black haired boy, Kotarou. "Where'd you find this guy?" He asked Negi while pointing at Naruto.

Snapping out of his odd sickness, Naruto immediately took the same pose as he did before while introducing himself, "Glad you asked! Heralding from the great_" Stopping himself midsentence, Naruto sensed a great surge of power coming from where he and Negi were heading to. Looking in that direction, a pillar of light, suddenly appeared in that direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diverting her attention away from the higher level demons that she was currently facing, Setsuna looked towards the direction that Negi-sensei and Uzumaki-san had headed towards, to see a huge pillar of light coming from, presumably Ojou-sama's location.

"T…that pillar of light!" She gasped, were they too late? Did something happen? Had Uzumaki-san betrayed them? Noticing a strong killing intent coming from behind her, Setsuna spun around to see a bespectacled girl, with hair that reached her waist, carrying both a nodachi and a dagger.

"Looks like Chigusa-han's plans are going smoothly" giggled the bespectacled girl, "Did that little Mage-kun fail to make it in time?" she asked in an almost mocking tone. "Well that's got nothing to do with me…right Setsuna-senpai?"

'Shit' Mentally cursed Setsuna, "Tsukiyomi", she growled, things weren't looking good. Looking behind, Setsuna could see that a demon had grabbed Asuna by the arm, so that she could not hit it with her harrisen. "Asuna-san!" She gasped.

"Without her fan she's just an ordinary girl" Commented the demon, to which Asuna grinned back at it, "Sorry, you're wrong on both accounts" A poof of smoke enveloping Asuna, she was instantly replaced with Naruto.

Blinking in confusion the demon merely had time to ask "What?" before receiving a foot to the face and a harrisen to the back of the head, effectively making it disappear.

High fiving, the Naruto clone and Asuna turned to give Setsuna the V-sign.

"Don't sweat it we got these guys!" Yelled Asuna. "So don't worry, Setsuna-san and take that bitch down"

Sighing in relief Setsuna started charging her ki, and charged at Tsukiyomi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'That can't be good', thought, Naruto, looking at the pillar of light. Turning to look at the dog-boy Kotarou, he could sense that he was decently strong but not very, probably a low to mid chunin , while Negi was probably around the same level give or take.

Turning to Negi he asked, "You've fought him before right?" . Gaining Negi's attention, the ten year old answered, meekly, "Yes, before with Asuna-san"

"Did you win?" he further asked, "Well kinda, yeah" Negi answered nervously, "Like hell you did!" Interrupted the dog boy, "If you hadn't run away I would have won hands down, I wasn't even at full power!"

Ignoring Kotarou, Naruto gave Negi a thumbs-up and a grin, which filled Negi with a sense of dread for some reason; "Okay I leave him to you" Stated Naruto like it was no big, deal. "Eh?" Was Negi's intelligent reply, but before he could complain, Naruto had already jumped of the tree branch passing Kotarou and heading towards the pillar of light.

Annoyed at being ignored Kotarou turned around and started charging an attack to launch at Naruto, "I told you that you're not getting past me!" He yelled.

Hearing the ten year old Hanyou, Naruto turned his head to give Kotarou a cold hearted glare, "Sorry runt, but you're nowhere near my league"

Anger boiling up even more, Kotarou stretched out his right arm to launch his attack…but there was one problem…he couldn't feel his arm, in fact he couldn't feel anything on the right side of his torso, hell he couldn't see through his right eye, turning his head to the right, Koterou understood why he couldn't feel his right side and why he couldn't see through his right eye…they were all gone, his arm his right torso, even the right side of his head. That Onii-san had blown away all his right side, with only a look… Kotarou Inugami was dead.

Gasping for breath Kotarou, brought his right arm to his face, to see that yes, he still had his arm and the right side of his face and torso. Sweating buckets Kotarou, tried to sort out his thoughts, 'Was that an illusion?' No, it definitely wasn't, he'd been trapped in illusions before, and those feel more like dreams, that…that was too realistic.

Then he remembered, the first time he had to fight for his life, it was against a stone golem and he was just six, he had taken a small job by some shady guy to get rid of a nuisance of a golem on the edge of a forest. It was his first life or death battle; he beat the golem sure, though it was close, but he had been scared and for a single moment he had imagined what would have happened if he lost; he saw himself being crushed by the golem and left as a splatter on the floor.

That wasn't an illusion, it was _fact,_ it was what could have happened if he had lost. But that Onii-san was different, it wasn't _could_, it was _would_.

Turning around to face Negi who had his staff at the ready, Kotarou had to stomp down on any sense of lingering fear that that Onii-san had left and prepared for battle. But deep down underneath that fear that was directed towards that blond Onii-san was excitement.

'He's strong' Thought Kotarou before charging at Negi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In all honesty Naruto felt kind of bad for what he did to that Kotarou kid. Most of the time Naruto had very little killing intent, mostly due to his cheerful, optimistic personality, though when he got angry he could leak some, but not much, so to get his point across, he had to borrow some of Kurama's to put his point across, but it might have been too much. He could sense that the kid's, he guessed it was chakra, became erratic, if Naruto had done that to a normal civilian they would have had a heart attack.

He hoped that Negi could deal with the dog-boy, their power levels were similar so, though Negi would have to struggle there was still a chance he could win. Besides there was someone more powerful up ahead, and Naruto was positive that if Negi went up against this guy, he would have 0% chance of winning, because Naruto could sense that this guy must be S-class.

Readying himself for battle, Naruto came out of the forest and into the clearing near the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'That was too close' Though Negi, as he just barely dodged one of the many dog spirits rthat Kotarou had just launched at him, 'He's not pulling any punches this time' Stretching out his right arm Negi began to chant, "Ra Tel Ma Scister, Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria, Contra Bugnetn" Sending forth a barrage of replicas of himself riding on staffs.

"Just like last time" Scoffed Kotarou, "Don't you ever learn?" Pressing his hand down on the ground a burst of shadow energy wiped the copies away, raising dust in to the air. "Ras Tel Ma scir Magister…" Hearing the chanting behind him Kotarou turned to see that Negi behind him charging his magic power, 'He used the dust to sneak up on me eh' Thought Kotarou. Grabbing Kotarou by his jacket Negi continued his incantation, "…Une Fulgor Concidens Noctum, In Mea Manu Ens Inicum Eyat"

Eyes widening, after recognizing the incantation, Kotarou cursed mentally, 'Shit, that again!' turning his torso to kick Negi in the stomach, Kotarou's eyes widened even further when, his foot connected with Negi, but yet Negi didn't let go.

Coughing a bit from the impact, Negi did not let that slow him down "Fulgratio Albicans" He yelled as white lighting enveloped Kotarou, electrocuting him. "Awesome Aniki!" Cheered Chamo, from the side-lines.

Taking a couple steps back away from the dog boy who was now on his hands and knees, twitching from the electrical currents coursing through him, "Please…" Pleaded Negi, "…I don't want to fight anymore" He didn't have time for this, he was sure that Naruto-san was strong. But he doubted that he could save Konoka-san all by himself, so he would try to end this as quickly as he could.

In response to Negi's plea Kotarou merely scoffed, "Please, you idiot, as if…." Hearing a thump as someone landed behind him Negi turned around to see Kotarou-kun standing there casually, "….I'd fall for such a simple trap" he finished for the other Kotarou.

Eyes widening in shock Negi raised his arm to launch another attack, and began to chant "Ras Tel-"But his chanting was stopped by a fist hitting him in the jaw sending him flying back and crashing into a tree.

"Aniki!" Screeched, Chamo.

Feeling blood dripping down his forehead Negi got back on his feet, though very shakily. "Enough with the kiddie gloves" Hearing Kotarou's voice Negi looked to see Kotarou's hair starting to turn white and to grow longer as his arms and legs became more muscular and dog like.

Giving a toothy grin, Kotarou branded his new claws, "Up 'till now you've felt my bark…" Punching his right hand into the open palm of his left hand, he began to charge his power, "….but can you take my bite?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning his head in the direction of the forest, the white haired boy could see someone exiting said forest. But it wasn't Negi-kun or anyone else that he recognized, but a blond teenage boy. Raising an eyebrow, the white haired boy used Shundo to appear a few feet in front of the blonde.

"Who are you?" He asked in a completely monotone voice. From this distance he could see that the blonde had some odd eyes.

Grinning at the white haired boy, Naruto decided to give a useless answer "Just a wandering Sage",. Clearly not satisfied with the answer the white haired boy further questioned the blonde, "are you here to rescue Konoka Konoe?" Scratching his head as if he had to think hard about the question Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, "Nope, not at all"

"I see" Stated the white haired boy.

Suddenly Naruto heard a distinct "shunk", looking down he saw a stone sword piercing his chest. Looking back at the white haired boy, he merely mutered "Crap" before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Sensing someone behind him the white haired boy turned around to see Naruto running towards the dock where Chigusa and Konoe were.

Creating a sword out of stone, the boy caught up to Naruto using shundo. Noticing the incoming attack, Naruto spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the white haired boy.

Seeing the attack coming, the boy merely leant his head back, muttering "Missed" in an almost bored manner, as he the foot missed him by a few centimeters. Then he suddenly felt a strong force impact against his face, sending him spinning backwards, somehow during this spinning he was able to throw his sword towards Naruto, hitting his intended target, only for it to annoyingly disappear in a poof of smoke.

Intending to correct himself while spinning, the white haired boy saw two Narutos in the direction where he was headed, with one carrying a blue spinning orb in his hand. Before he could do anything to avoid it, the white haired boy ending up receiving the sphere face first, while Naruto yelled "Rasengan!".

Having rammed his Rasengan in the little bastard's face Naruto pushed forward with his attack and smashed the white haired boy into the ground making a small crater while at it, sensing danger Naruto was quick to jump away from the crater, just as stone spikes protruded from around said crater.

Keeping himself at a safe distance Naruto watched as the white haired boy came out of crater with white blood dripping down his forehead, which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the strangely coloured blood. Wiping the blood out of his eye, the white haired boy looked at his blood stained hand, 'He made me bleed'.

"You're not gonna start freaking out because I made you bleed are you?" Asked Naruto which caught the boy's attention, "Because I don't need you screaming "Blood!" all over the place, okay?" Vaguely annoyed at the teenager's attitude the white haired boy, decided to satisfy his curiosity, "I ask again; who are you?"

Crossing his arms Naruto decided to answer more seriously this time, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to save the girl, so get out of my way"

"I see…" Said the white haired boy in his still completely monotone voice, "I am Fate Averruncus, you will not get past me"

Unfolding his arms Naruto got into a battle stance, "We'll see about that" And then the two rushed at each other.

**To be continued**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed, this chapter. The first one was a pilot so it was naturally going to be short. I may take certain liberties with the Negima continuity so you better prepare yourselves. **

**I'm hoping to wrap up the Kyoto arc within the next 1 or 2 chapters so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**I'm back again. Hope you enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This…wasn't what Kaede was expecting, when Yue-dono had called for help, she had assumed that she would encounter a battle where she would, be needed…this wasn't that, if anything it looked like the _demons _were the ones who needed help.

"Wha…what is this?" Looking at Yue-dono's completely stunned face Kaede couldn't help but chuckle, after all she was a normal teenage girl and seeing two of her classmates battle an army of monsters wasn't exactly ordinary, looking back at the battlefield Kaede herself was more interested in the ally that Asuna-dono and Setsuna-dono had gained, or should she say _allies_, for they were being assisted by a small army of blond teenagers that all looked exactly like each other, now _that _caught Kaede's interest.

"Kaede" Hearing her name being called, Kaede turned to look at the two other fighters who had accompanied her, a tall dark skinned girl with long dark hair called; Mana, and a shorter dark skinned blonde girl, Ku Fei. Looking at who had called her, Mana, Kaede opened one of her usually closed eyes, "Yes? What is it?" She asked.

Gesturing with her head towards the battlefield Mana asked, "Are those Kage Bunshins?" Crossing her arms Kaede looked intently at the small army of blondes. "I think so" She answered, "Though they don't have the same feel that mine tend to have- De Gozaru." She added.

"Uhyaa. Are those all real monster?" Piped up Ku Fei, scanning the battlefield, "They look strong-aru" Kaede could see that she was trembling with excitement. She was originally going to go straight ahead to help Negi-bouzu, if it wasn't for that this army of Kage-Bunshins that had gotten her, attention, shrugging she decided to get this over with quickly to help Negi-bouzu, but she had to quench her curiosity, picking up Yue in a bridal style, she headed to where Asuna and Setsuna were within the battlefield, with Mana and Ku Fei following her.

Seeing Asuna and Setsuna back to back as they fought a group of demons and a bespectacled girl wielding a nodachi and a dagger. Kaede saw hoe Mana took out her gun to shoot a demon that had tried to sneak up on Setsuna. Noticing the gunshot both Asuna and Setsuna along with a few of the blond boys looked at Kaede's incoming group. #

"Yue-chan? Kaede-san? Tatsumiya-san? Ku Fei?" Asked Asuna once she recognized the newcomers. Waving at her fellow Baka Ranger, Kaede landed in front of her two classmates along with Mana and Ku Fei. "We came to help" Stated Mana, Turning her gaze At Setsuna, "I will be charging you for my help, Sakurakazaki"

"Fine" Replied Setsuna. Kaede was about to ask about their unusual back up, it seemed that she'd get to ask the help directly as one of the blondes landed next to the group. "Awesome!" Cherred the whiskered blond, "More back up!"

Smirking, Kaede felt in a teasing mood, "Well, I didn't expect Asuna-dono and Setsuna-dono, to be the type to surround themselves with boys". Both girls blushing, they both started spouting that it wasn't anything like that.

Amused at their reactions, Kaede turned her attention to the blond, who seemed to have a confused look on his face. "Now "she started gaining the blonde's attention, "Who are you?" Grinning the blond, gave V-sign, "Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi extraordinaire, nice to meet ya"

'Another ninja?' Thought Yue, god can this day get any stranger? Then again she was fining this all to be very exciting.

'Ooh a shinobi' Thought Kaede, now time to ask about those Kage Bunshins because she had never ever seen anyone produce this many, she was about to ask when Asuna called out, "Hey can you guys take care of things here?" Gaining the attention of Naruto and her classmates.

"Sure thing-aru!" Answered Ku Fei, "We can take care of these guys"

Giving Baka Yellow a thumbs up, Asuna turned to Setsuna, "Let's go help Negi and the original Naruto, Setsuna-san" Nodding in understanding Setsuna knew that these demons would be no problem for Mana, "Right, Asuna-san"

"I'll come along too-De Gozaru" Voiced Kaede, she wanted to meet this odd shinobi after all. "Nice!" Cheered Asuna, "Let's go!" And so Asuna, Setsuna, Kaede and Yue in Kaede's arms headed off in the direction of the pillar of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that all?" Asked Kotarou as he looked down on an exhausted and bruised Negi, who was on his arms and legs trembling as he tried to stand up.

"Aniki are you all right?" Asked Chamo as he came in front of Negi, looking up worriedly. Looking at his furry friend Negi gave a shaky smile, "Yeah, Chamo-kun, don't worry I'll beat him"

"Like hell you will" Said Kotarou, twitching a bit from being hit by another of those lighting spells. "I don't like dragging out boring fights, so I'm going to wrap this up"

Having decided to simply knock Negi out, he started walking towards the red-head, olny for a giant fuma shuriken to land between him and his opponent, "What the hell?" Yelled the dog boy, but he didn't have any time to look for where the attack came from as he felt two presences coming down on him from above. Jumping away he has able to dodge Asuna and Setsuna bringing down their weapons on him.

"Negi! Are you all right?" Asked Asuna as she ran to Negi's side to help him, "Yeah, I'm fine Asuna-san" Replied Negi shakily as he stood on his feet, only to nearly fall flat on his face if it wasn't for Asuna catching him.

"You, idiot! Don't overdo it!" Asuna chastised the ten year old. "Where's Uzumaki-san?" Asked Setsuna, who was keeping an eye on Kotarou. "He went on ahead!" Answered Chamo, "Told Aniki to deal with this guy and went on ahead"

"That idiot" Growled Asuna, "When I get my hands on him, he won't be able to call himself a man anymore! "Landing next to Asuna and Negi, Kaede proceed to put Yue down and grab her shuriken's hadle.

"Asuna-dono, Setsuna-dono, Negi-bouzu. Please go ahead I'll take care of things here-De Gozaru" Stated Kaede as she hefted her shuriken out of the ground. "But Kaede-san…" Began to protest Negi, only for Asuna to pick him up and run towards the pillar of light with Setsuna close behind.

"Oh like hell…" Yelled Kotarou as he started sprinting after the trio, only for a kunai to embed itself in the ground in front of him. Turning around to look at the Nee-chan that threw said kunai, Kotarou narrowed his eyes.

"You have good taste in choosing Negi-bouzu as your opponent-De Gozaru" Stated Kaede, as Yue too refuge behind a tree where it was safe. "But…" and then the battle field became full wioth seventeen more Kaedes, "….As of now I'm more powerful-De Gozaru" She finished

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is his problem?" Half asked half screamed Asuna, while carrying Negi on his back. "I mean, why the hell did he leave you alone to fight someone like that?" Feeling a bit bad for losing his fight Negi felt that at least he should defend Naruto-san, "It's not his fault" He said "I said I'd fought him before and won…so I guess he thought that I must have been strong enough to beat Kotarou-kun" Which made him feel even worse because he'd failed both Naruto-san and Konoka-san.

"Like hell I'm going to let him get away with this!" Continued to scream Asuna, having apparently ignored Negi's defence of Naruto's actions as she continued to rant about how irresponsible he was. "Umm, Asuna-san" Interrupted Setsuna, as Asuna was going to go into another rant, gaining the pigtailed girl's attention, "I think you should lower your voice, we don't want to alert the enemy that were coming" She stated plainly.

Blushing a bit in embarrassment Asuna effectively stopped ranting all together, though Negi could still hear her grumble about, "Besides…" Continued Setsuna, "…it's possible that Uzumaki-san had good reasons for his descision, so I propose to withhold judgement" Feeling even more foolish Asuna decided to shut up all together. 'Though…' thought Setsuna '…if he did this as some form ofbetrayal, I will make sure to make him regret his action' Asuna's previous mention of Uzumaki-san not being able to call himself a man anymore came to mind.

Seeing the end of the forest coming Negi could actually start to feel Konoka'san's energy, as the trio and rodent finally came out of the forest, they immediately stopped as a slab of stone twice Asuna's size landed in front of them. "Gah! What the hell?!" Screamed Asuna.

Sensing great power that wasn't coming from Konoka-san, Negi looked to the side to see a complete disaster zone, pieces of eartyh and rocking littered a cross the place and in the center of it all he could see…"Asuna-san! Setsuna-san! Look" He said pointing in the direction that he was looking.

Turning to look at where Negi was pointing, Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo all gasped to see the battle field that was before them and that Naruto was at the centre fighting some white haired kid.

' Wow, I had no idea that he was that strong' Thoght Chamo, realizing their opportunity he started snapping the others out of their shock, "Snap out of it we should take this chance to sane Konoka-nee-san!"

Realizing the truth of the rodent's statement, Negi got of Asuna's back and on to his staff and headed to Konoka with Asuna and Setsuna close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Damn this kid's good' Though Naruto as he dodged another of those flying swords that Fate sent at him. Sensing two coming at him from behind Naruto whipped out a kunai to deflect the blades while in mid-air. Landing on one of the slabs of stone Naruto surveyed the battlefield to look for Fate who had disappeared, sensing another attack coming from above, Naruto was quick to use his kunai to block the sword that Fate had brought down on him, channelling wind chakra through his kunai, Naruto was able to easily cut through the stone sword.

Eyes narrowing at having another of his tool destroyed, Fate decided to make some space between himself and the blonde using shundo. Eyes completely focusing on his opponent Fate looked at his broken sword, "Using wind element to increase the cutting power of you weapon" He stated in his usual monotone "Impressive"

"But…" He added, "…I must praise the fact that you can keep up with me" he finished tossing his ruined weapon aside. "Get of your high horse" Scoffed Naruto, "I've faced people who are more powerful than you, but…" he added grinning, "You're not half bad kid, keeping up with my Sage mode"

Annoyed at the blonde's casual dismissal of his power, despite the latter compliment, Fate charged at Naruto again with a fist raised and aimed at Naruto's head. Catching the attack in his own hand Naruto couldn't help but grin, "Ooh, looks like someone has a temper" He said in a slightly mocking tone, Fate's face didn't change at all, but in the moment that Naruto caught Fate's punch, he saw something, "Are you having fun? Naruto asked the white haired boy.

Surprised at the unexpected question Fate merely tilted his head slightly, as Naruto still held Fate's fist, "What do you mean?" Asked the stoic boy, though he was genuingly confused at the blondes question.

Giving a cocky grin Naruto answered, "Well you seemed to be smirking when you came at me before, in all honesty I wouldn't of thought that you were the type" Narrowing his eyes Fate's attention was quickly taken by the voice of his employer.

"Hey, new guy! Stop them!" Called out Chigusa. Turning to look in the direction of the dock, Fate could see Negi-kun and his two students heading towards Chigusa's location. Giving a kick to Naruto's abdomen, Naruto turned towards where Negi's group where and headed out there while also creating and throwing sverel stone sword at Naruto to distract the blond.

Nearing his intended targets Fate began to chant, "Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait"

'Shit' Thought Naruto as he dodged and broke the blades, 'and Sage mode is running out too'

Noticing the incoming enemy Chamo was quick to alert the trio, "Guy we've got incoming!"Turning to look at where Naruto had been fighting, Setsuna saw the white haired boy heading in their direction, stopping in her tracks she got into a fighting stance and started charging her ki. "Keep on ahead, save Ojou-sama! I'll stop him" She said as she prepared for battle.

"But wait Setsuna-san…" Began both Negi and Asuna, but it was too late Fate had finished his incantation. "Petrification Breath" Finished the white haired boy as a grey cloud appreared near the trio.

"Dammit" Cursed Naruto, creating two shadow clones, 'I'll have to use up my Sage mode for this' and he started forming another sphere of chakra.

"Don't breathe it in!" Yelled Negi, covering the lower part of his face with his shirt, though they weren't surrounded yet by the cloud, they still had to be careful.

'You're finished' thought Fate. Sensing the incoming attack, he easily dealt with the two shadow clones that were attempting to attack him from behind, expecting the real Naruto anytime, he was surprized to see the original Naruto head towards the cloud.

'Hope I'm not too late' Thought Naruto as he neared the cloud, with a sphere similar to the rasengan that he previously used, but had four small white blades around it. Once he was close enough, he rammed the sphere into the ground, "Fuuton: Rasengan" He roared as a tornado erupted around the area that he smashed it into, sucking up all grey cloud within it. Jumping away from the tornado, Naruto gave Negi, Asuna and Setsuna a thumbs up.

With both Negi and Setsuna nodding in thanks, while Asuna returned his thumbs up with her own, the trio headed once again towards the dock.

"You don't cease to surprise me" Commented the stoic boy, who was merely watching as Negi-kun and his allies head towards Chigusa's location. "Yeah, whatever" Shrugged Naruto getting back into a fighting stance, "You're still not laying a hand on them though" said the blonde teen. Fate noted that Naruto's eyes had changed to blue for some reason, though the white haired boy decided not to comment since he could sense that Naruto's power level had changed.

"But there is no need for me to, Naruto Uzumaki" Stated Fate plainly, causing Naruto to blink in confusion, "Because…" Suddenly from the pillar of light sprung out a huge arm, gaining Naruto's attention as he looked towards the dock.

"…it's already too late" Finished the white haired boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thirty one-aru!" Cheered KuFei as she sent another demon flying, while one of the Naruto clones shouted "Forty eight!" Hearing the clone call out a bigger number than her, Ku Fei couldn't help but feel competitive, "This isn't over, I will beat you-aru!" Exclaimed the Chinese girl while pointing at a random clone, who just seemed confused due to the fact that she had been competing against a different clone.

"These guys are monsters!" Exclaimed one of the demons who was staying close to a large group of his comrades, "You're wright!" responded one of his brethren. "Wait a sec!" Interrupted a bird like demon who had gained the group's attention, "Didn't the blonde boy say the ancient demon prince's name ;"Kurama", before?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Exclaimed a bigger demon, "You just misheard it…as did I" Murmured the demon, "And I" voiced another demon, "Me too" said another.

"But you don't think?" Murmured a smaller one eyed demon, "That he could really be the nine tailed lord's vessel, the ancient "God Slayer Sage", do you?"

"And I'm telling you it's not possible!" Growled the larger demon.

"You guys heard of Kurama before?" Asked a youthful voice.

"Of course" Scoffed a fox like demon, "Who wouldn't? He's regarded as the epitome of chaos",

"The symbol of power" Added another demon, "The unstoppable force" said yet another. Blinking in confusion, the fox demon turned to his brethren, "Which of you guys asked such a stupid question anyway?"

"I did" Voiced the youthful voice again. All the demons turning to look at the centre of the group, and much to their surprise instead of a demon was another one of those whiskered teenagers grinning at them.

"Gah!" Exclaimed all the demons as they quickly jumped away from the blonde, who just waved at them with his grin getting even bigger.

"Now…" Said the Naruto clone, whose eyes became red and his whisker marks became darkes, "…Who's gonna come at me first" As he said that he leaked a plentiful of Kurama's killing intent.

Though they were given more intent than what Naruto gave Kotarou before, the demons didn't see their own death; instead they saw the image of a gigantic nine tailed fox standing where the Naruto clone was.

Screaming like a bunch of little girls the demons threw their hands in the air with their eye bulging out and their mouths agape, "IT'S REALLY HIM!" they all screeched in perfect unison.

Gaining the attention of all the fighters in the general area, all the demons literally started reacting the exact same way the first demons did right down to the "IT'S REALY HIM!"

"What is this?" Asked Mana at seeing the demon's reaction, never before had she ever seen demons shit their pants like this before, 'Just who is that boy?' she wondered. While Ku Fei just stared in confusion due to the fact that neither she nor Mana were the targets of the killing intent and therefore couldn't see the image.

Enjoying this too much the Naruto clone decided to go a bit further, "Who wants to die first?" Asked the blonde, but it came out as deep growl.

"He's going savage" Whined a smaller demon, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ordered a bird demon, and they did just that, well half of the demons that were still conscious at least, while some of the braver (foolish) demons stayed behind, to continue fighting.

Watching as half of the remaining demons run away to god knows where, most likely because they couldn't unsummon themselves yet, Mana couldn't avoid but yet again question just who the hell did Kagurazaka and Sakurazaki ally themselves with.

"Aaah, what an interesting person!" Exclaimed the bespectacled girl, Tsukiyomi, drawing Mana's attention, with her guns at the ready, "Maybe once I'm done with senpai he can satisfy me also" Sighed the strange girl, before charging at Mana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the gigantic being with four arms and two faces emerged from the pillar, of light Negi, Asuna and Setsuna stopped in their track at being overshadowed by the massive creature, "So this is… Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami" Muttered Setsuna in awe, "Sestuna-san, h..how are we going to beat that thing?" Asked Negi with a very shaky voice.

"Fu fu fu… Seems that you were one step too late" Cjhuckled Chigusa as she and Konoka were levitated above the dock landing above the gigantic creature's shoulder, "The ritual has just been completed"

"Aniki do something!" Pleaded Chamo, who was panicking even more than the others. Getting a grip on himself, Negi jumped of his staff and began to chant, "Ras Tel Masci Magister, Gather Unto Me Spirits of the Wind…"

"Good idea Aniki, that's a very effective spell that should blow it away!" Cheered the white rodent.

"Wait a minute!" Protested Asuna, "Negi you must be exhausted after fighting Kotarou, don't overdo it!" But Negi didn't listen instead he just continued with his chanting, "Fum Fulgastio Efulet Tempestus…Austorina…Vois Tempestus Fulgriens!" And from the ten year old's fist erupted a tornado that headed towards the gigantic figure. But unfortunately the attack had absolutely no effect.

"Ahahahahaha! Is that all you've got son of the Thousand Master?"Laughed Chigusa from her safe spot on the giant's shoulder.

Falling to his knees, despair finally took hold of Negi, "It's too strong…" he murmured, "We can't…" But anything more that Negi had to say was interrupted by the voice of a certain blond, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Catching everyone's attention, Asuna, Negi, Setsuna and Chigusa all looked towards Naruto who had stopped his fight with Fate for a moment. Pointing his finger towards the demon Naruto continued, "Your friend is waiting for you to rescue her! You don't have the RIGHT to give up in this situation, whether you're facing impossible odds or the entire damn world is against you! Now get up and SAVE HER NOW!"

"Naruto-san…" Muttered Negi, "He's right!" Exclaimed Asuna gaining the red head's attention, "So what if it's big, we'll save Konoka, right Setsuna-san?" Turning to smile at her classmate, Setsuna replied with a nod.

Realizing that they were right, Negi got back to his feet, "Right" He said, turning towards Naruto with a determined look, "Naruto-san I _will _save Konoka-san…so…leave it to us!" Said the young read head mustering as much confidence as he could.

"Go get 'em kid" Shouted the blonde. Naruto turning back to Fate, "Okay" He said cracking his knuckles, "Where were we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting information from one of the clones that the boss had just made, one of the clones surrounding the meditative clone, turned to his brethren, "Boss need Sage mode now!"

"I know!" Exclaimed the meditative clone before opening his eyes then poofing out of existence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sending another barrage of his stone swords at Naruto, Fate asked the blond, "What is your connection to Konoka Konoe? Why do you wish to save her?"

Rearmed with his Sage mode, Naruto cut the sword with a Wind chakra infused kunai. "Apart from helping me wake up, none at all, but as for why I want to save her…"

Feeling Naruto appear behind him, Fate armed his barriers at full power as he blocked Naruto's punch, though it still sent him back, "I hate people who see others as tools" Sated the blond.

Before Fate could counterattack, Naruto was already on top of him bringing down his leg in an axe kick. "No matter what reasons you people have, you have NO right to use a person like that!" Grunting from the force of Naruto's kick Fate did his best to hold his ground, while the ground itself started cracking.

Pushing back Naruto's leg just enough for him to slip away, using shundo to make some more distane between himself and Naruto, the whiote haired boy summoned three gigantic black pillars of stone and brought them down on Naruto.

Seeing three pieces of rock heading towards him from where Naruto was, Fate merely put up his barrier so that the object would bounce off instead of risking breaking his stance, but to the white haired boy's surprise the moment they connected with his barrier they became enveloped in smoke, turning into three Naruto's with the centre one holding an energy sphere in each hand as the two clones helped for them.

Fate only had enough time to widen his eyes before Naruto rammed the two spheres into his upper chest , "RasenRengan!" Roared the blonde as Fate was once again thrown backwards.

"Ahahahahaha" Laughed Chigusa as the gigantic demon brought one of its hands down to smash the little pest that had been a thorn in her side.

Seeing the gigantic appendage heading towards them the trio were quick to jump away as the hand came down and smashed the dock to pieces, while Negi launched another barrage of magical arrows which had no effect on the demon. "Damn, its having no effect" Said Chamo as the magical arrows dissipated. .

"Direct methods will not be of any use in this situation" Stated Setsuna, "We are outmatch in pure power specs alone and we cannot depend on Uzumaki-san's assistance, so the best strategy would be for someone to distract Chigusa while someone goes to personally rescue Ojou-sama"

"That all fine and dandy" Grumbled the ermine, "But just how the hell are we supposed to _reach _the monkey lady?"

Staying quiet for a couple of seconds Asuna and Negi started to worry, but before they could ask Sestuna spoke up, "Negi-sensei, Asuna-san…" she said in almost a whisper, causing Asuna and Negi to look at Setsuna with confused looks on their faces, "I…I have kept a secret from you and Ojou-sama. Once you have seen my true form…I'll have to say goodbye."

Bending over slightly something started coming out of Setsuna's back, "But now…with you two…" and out of her back sprouted two wings with pure white feathers.

All Asuna and Negi could do was gasp, "This is my true form…" Said Setsuna with a voice full of shame, "I'm a monster just like them….Please don't misunderstand I truly do want to protect Ojou-sama…but I've kept it a secret all this time because I was afraid that ojou-sama would hate me in this ugly form…" Small tears started appearing in the corners of her eyes "…Even Miyazaki-san has more courage than me…I'm pathetic…"

Anything else that she had to say was interrupted when Setsuna felt Asuna touching her wings. "Umm. Asuna-san?" Questioned Setsuna, only to receive a smack on the back from Asuna, "What are you talking about?" Asked the pig tailed girl, "I think they're cool"

These word completely shocked setsuna and Asuna didn't stop there, "You're Konoka's childhood friend right? Do you really think that she's the kind of person to hate you for something like this? You're such an idiot"

"A…Asuna-san" Gasped Setsuna she couldn't believe it, they weren't rejecting her.

Hefting her harrisen Asuna turned to look at the enormous , "We'll keep the Monkey bitch distracted while you save Konoka" Turning to give Setsuna a confident grin and wink, she added, "Besides in this situation we don't have the right to give up, do we?"

Understanding Asuna's words Setsuna nodded, "Right Asuna-san"

Preparing to start attacking the giant Asuna and Negi suddenly heard a voice, "_Hey boy. Can you hear me?"_ Recognizing the voice Negi muttered, "That voice, could it be?"

Meanwhile on Naruto's end things weren't going so smoothly either, the kid was tougher than Naruto expected, he could of wrapped this all up much more quickly if he could go Biju Chakra cloak mode, but that wasn't an options for the moment. Then he saw it, Fate seemed to have diverted his attention to what was going on the other side of the field, to where the tohers were, and lauched a stone sword in their direction.

Turning to look at where Fate at launched the sword, Naruto could see that, it was aimed at Setsuna, who had somehow sprouted wings and was practically on top of Chigusa, while Negi and Asuna had seemed to have strapped two of the demon's arms together with some weird technique of the brats'.

"Your opponent is me dammit!" Roared Naruto as he punched Fate square in the jaw, sending him flying back, turning back to look at the sword, Naruto created a shadow clone.

She was almost there, almost there Chigusa hadn't even noticed her yet, she was too disrtated by Asuna and Negi, who had bound two of the demons hands together with a Bindin Arrow of Air spell. She was nearly there, but then Setsuna felt a killing intent, turning to look at her side she could see sword heading her, way. It wa too fast she wouldn't be able to counter it!

Then suddenly something orange entered her field of vision and the sword embedded itself in it instead. It was a moment before she realized that it was Uzumaki-san, she was going to go help her new ally that is until she heard a grunting sound that sounded like "Go". Realizing that this was her chance Setsuna stretched out her hand and grabbed Konoka's arm.

"What?" Was all Chigusa got to say before she received a kick to the face, causing her to fall off the demon's shoulder and into the water, courtesy of Sestuna who then took off with Konoka.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!" Pleaded Setsuna hoping that Konoka was alright. "Se-chan" Asked Konoka opening her eyes, "I knew it…you came to my rescue again"

"Ojou-sama are you hurt?" Asked Setsuna worriedly, it was then that Konoka noticed, "Ah Se-chan your back!" Feeling self-conscious again Sestuna started stuttering, "N..no these… You see…"

"Beautiful wings…" Sighed Konoka, "Just like an angel"

"Yeah she did it!" Cheered Asuna and Negi, only for their interruptions to halted when something landed next to them, turning to see they saw; Naruto with a sword embedded into his stomach,.

"Are you okay?" Asked Negi worriedly, turning to look at the ten uear old, Naruto gave him a cheeky grin as he pulled out the sword, "Don't worry kid, I've had worse" He said casually. Good thing he blocked himself instead of throwing a clone to block it, otherwise it would of gone straight through to Setsuna.

"Worse?!" Asked Asuna in a shocked voice, "What do you mean…?" Her question was cut off as the demon had unbound its hand and one of its fists was heading straight towards them.

"Give me a fucking break!" Groaned Naruto who blocked the fist with one hand.

"Eh!" Exclaimed Negi and Asuna at the ridiculous physical strength that Naruto just displayed. Sensing an attack coming from behind Negi turned to see Fate aiming a punch towards him, only for that punch to be caught, by a hand that came out of the shadows and out of those shadows came out a young girl with waist long blond hair. "Now were even boya" Commented the girl.

"Evangeline-san!" Exclaimed Negi at the new arrival who proceeded to punch away Fate sending him yet again flying. Turning back to look at Naruto who was still holding the fist, "Nice job looking for the brat now let me take care of the big guy" She ordered the blonde.

But Naruto didn't listen; instead he started grunting as he lifted the demon out of the water by its arm holding it up high above him. "Hey I told you to let go!" Barked Evangeline, while Asuna and Negi gaped yet again at the display of physical strength, and yet again Naruto didn't listen, he just grunted and threw the demon away into the lake.

Seething with rage at being ignored Evangeline screamed, "Hey are you listening to me? Butt out!"

Ignoring the ranting of the blonde girl Naruto made two shadow clones, "I'm ending this right now!" He proclaimed while the demon started getting back to its feet within the lake.

Not willing to let some upstart overshadow her Evangeline barked "Chachamaru! Destroy the barrier now!" High up in the air, being kept afloat by rockets was a girl with waist long green hair and two strange antennae on either side of her head. "Understood Master" she said in a monotone voice, aiming a huge gun at the demon.

But before she could fire, Naruto had already finished his technique, with a Rasengan sphere in the centre Naruto now held a huge Fuma shuriken made out of Chakra in his hand.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" He roared before throwing it at the demon. Crossing the water at unbelievable speeds the technique reached the demon in no time. Once it hit its intended target it exploded into a huge sphere enveloping the demon. Which after a minute dissipated leaving no sign of the demon but a lower torso that began to fall apart.

"Wow that was incredible Naruto-san!" Exclaimed Negi once the technique had finished.

Turning around to see Asuna and Negi and some green haired girl who had just appeared staring at him, Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, as his Sage mode wore off "He he" He chuckled, nervously, only to have a hand grab the front of his shirt and drag him down to eye level with the blond girl.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" She asked with an underlying of killing intent in her tone. "When Evangeline A.K McDowell orders you to do something you _do _it, understood?"

Blinking in confusion Naruto merely tilted his head, "Umm, who are you? And when did you get here?" He asked.

A tick mark appearing on her head, Evangeline was about to kill the blond idiot if it wasn't for the fact that she heard the boya exclaim" Evangeline-san!" Turning to see what the brat wanted she was immediately pulled aside by the blond idiot behind her as stone spikes appeared nearly stabbing through both her and the whiskered blond.

"Hm missed" Muttered Fate who had appeared on the dock to deliver that attack

Disappearing from Naruto's grip and appearing behind the white haired boy Evangeline scoffed dismissively, "It wouldn't have made a difference if it had hit for I am the "Undying Mage" she said as she slashed at Fate destroying a large portion of the dock at the time.

As the dust cleared Naruto could see that Fate seemed to be turning into water, "I see…2 Muttered the stoic boy his expression unchanging, "…It would be a disadvantage if I were to fight a True Blood Vampire. I'll be retreating for today." Turning his gaze to Naruto he added "And I'll be sseing you again" Before becoming a puddle of water.

"Was that teleportation?" Asked Naruto looking at the puddle, shaking his head he dismissed it as unimportant for now. Turning to Asuna and Negi he asked, "Are you two okay?"

Snaping out of her shock Asuna was the first to answer, "We're fine! What about you?"

Naruto gave her a grin, "Don't worry I heal fas…" He started to feel woozy…. and then everything went black.

**To be continued **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bitch to write. I now realize how hard it is deciding who to pair with Naruto, it isn't a question of who's good, with him, but whether wen to stop at a certain amount. After all Naruto can have great chemistry with any of the girls…which is more then I can say for negi in the manga.**

**Oh well enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Back again! Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate them a lot. PS slightly changed the last chapter.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fate-sama are you okay?!" Was the first thing Fate heard the moment he arrived back at his base of operations, as five girls surrounded him checking over all the bruises and cuts that he had sustained in Kyoto.

"It is nothing" He said monotonously, "Do not fret"

*Thud*

"Fate-sama! Your arm!" Screamed a dark haired girl with cat ears, pointing at the fore mentioned limb, that was now on the ground.

"Well that is troublesome" Muttered the white haired boy.

"Tertium" Called out a male voice, gaining the attention of Fate and the five girls, turning to look at a tall dark figure enveloped from head to toe in dark robes with some red areas whose head was covered by a hood, whose face was covered by a mask.

"Yes? What is it Dynamis?" Asked Fate towards the cloaked man.

Pointing a finger towards the limb that was currently spreading white blood on the floor, Dynamis questioned, "How is it that you became so damaged? You could have easily used a replica doll, since I doubt the situation needed you to intervene directly"

Eye twitching ever so slightly that only Dynamis noticed, Fate tried to keep his voice calm, "Once I sensed a strong energy surge I decided to investigate personally, the person to whom the energy surge belonged to is the one responsible for my current state, if my doll replica had engaged him, it would have been destroyed after the first attack"

"That fiend!" Screamed one of the girls this one had light hair in two long pigtails, "Don't worry Fate-sama we will destroy him for you"

Ignoring the girl's outburst Dynamis brought a hand to stroke his mask covered chin, "Hmm did you get any data on Negi Springfield while you were at it?"

"Enough to know that as of now he is of little importance" Remarked Fate, as the tallest of the five girls, with long waist length hair and two horns started reattaching his arm, "Though we may have to alter our plans slightly"

"I see" Remarked Dynamis as he considered the information that Fate had provided for him, snapping his fingers a hole opened on the floor, and out of this hole elevated a platform , that had a white tree on it whose branches formed sphere around a pitch black five foot long key, the key had metal poles piercing the shaft of the key in different directions and at the end of the key on the opposite end of the tooth was a purple sphere with a ripple pattern and one black dot in the centre, giving the appearance of an eye.

Reaching into the tree and removing two of the metal rods from the shaft, Dynamis turned towards the white haired boy whose arm had been successfully reattached.

"Was everything recorded?" He asked.

"Yes" Answered Fate plainly.

"Good" Muttered the masked man before stabbing one of the rods into Fate's chest, ignoring the fact that the girls visibly flinched when he did this, and then stabbing the other into his own chest.

"Now for the sake of peace, for the sake of finally becoming complete, tells us about this…Naruto Uzumaki"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I will complete the Moon's Eye_

_I won't let any of my comrade's die!_

_This world…I'll end it_

_Because I was called a genius_

…_that is also my ninja way_

_I'm going to become Hokage_

_Naruto…I'm so sorry_

Eyes snapping open Naruto sat up with sweat going down his forehead, looking around Naruto couldn't recognize where he was he was, sitting on a bed in an ornate room that made him feel as if he was in some temple.

'Urgh what happened?' He thought as he tried to remember how he got where he, however his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice yelling, "Setsuna-san"

Jumping out of the bed ignoring the fact that he was wearing different clothes, he jumped out of the window to run towards where he heard the voice come from. Arriving at where he heard the voice coming from he saw Negi, Sestuna, the blonde girl, Evangeline, and the green haired girl from last night, Chachamaru.

"Where are you going? What about Konoka-san?" Asked the ten year old toward Setsuna.

"I..it's the law of my people…Once you've seen my true form I've got no choice but to…" Said Setsuna with tears in the corners of her eyes, turning her back to Negi she begun to run, "I've fulfilled my role to protect Ojou-sama... so now I must- umph"

Because she had closed her eyes to hold back her tears she didn't see Naruto who had gotten in her way, leading her to crash into him knocking him over with her falling on him, sitting on his abdomen.

"Urgh" groaned Naruto, "This is not a good morning"

Realizing the position that she was in, Setsuna was quick to jump of Naruto and stand upright, "I'm sorry for knocking you over..." Realizing who she was talking to Setsuna's eyes widened.

Rubbing his head Naruto sat up, "Nah, it's okay…so what all this having to leave thing about…?" Naruto's question died out when he realized that while he was sitting up, Setsuna had gone on her knees with her head bowed down touching the floor.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to save Ojou-sama!" Said the dark haired girl in a completely serious voice as if her life depended on it.

Not knowing how to react to this, Naruto felt very uncomfortable, no one had ever given him thanks in such a manner so naturally his only response was, "Eh?"

"You took that attack that was intended for me" Continued Setsuna, "If you hadn't done so I wouldn't have been able to save Ojou-sama"

Now Naruto remembered, throwing himself in the way of the sword so that Setsuna could get to that Konoka girl. "Oh yeah, don't worry it was nothing" He said with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Screamed the girl, making Naruto nearly jump out of his skin. Lifting her head up from the ground Setsuna looked Naruto directly in the eye. "Not only do I owe my life to you, but you also allowed me to save Ojou-sama, to me that is worth far more than my life, so I…I will do anything that you ask no matter what it is"

"But Sestuna-san, what about Konoka-sa…" Tried to interject Negi, only for Naruto to lift a hand to tell the ten year old that he'll deal with it.

Crossing his arms Naruto returned Sestuna's steadfast stare with his own, "Do you really mean what you just said?" Asked Naruto to the teenage girl.

Nodding, Sestuna did not seem to waver at all even though she had essentially given him her existence on a silver platter.

"Okay then…" Said Naruto with a dead serious face, "…I have only one request, one that is worth your life and in your own words more than your life…."

Stiffening slightly Setsuna mentally prepared herself for such a request.

Grinning brightly Naruto told her his request "Stay by Konoka's side like you want to"

Yet again Naruto was surprised to receive only silence after saying something, Setsuna was staring at him with wide eyes, Negi was smiling at what Naruto requested, the blond girl who hadn't said anything merely lifted her eyebrow, while her green haired companion just remained silent with a stoic face.

Standing up Naruto dusted of his clothes, "Okay now anyone know where I can get breakfast?" He asked as if what had happened was nothing more than a normal "Good Morning", as we walked past Setsuna.

'Ah, I was hoping that it would at least get interesting' Thought Evangeline a bit disappointedly.

Meanwhile Setsuna was in a state of shock, not even noticing that Naruto had stood up and walked past her, 'He could of asked for anything' she thought, 'He could of asked for anything and he asked me to do something for myself' It was on that day that Naruto gained Sestuna's undying respect.

"Hey are you coming or not?" Sestuna was snapped back to reality by Naruto's voice calling her, letting herself smile she stood up and followed Naruto and Negi as they entered the temple.

Throughout this ordeal no one but a Evangeline noticed a certain long haired brunette hiding around the corner, listening to what had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eishun-sama, Uzumaki-san has awoken" Stated one of the many servants that worked in the Konoe household.

Thanking the girl for informing him, and asking her to bring him the blonde boy, Eishun went back to his meditating, the awakening of a mysterious boy whose seemed to be releasing such a large amount of power was a serious matter, but what worried Eishun above all else was the name, Uzumaki.

He had heard that name long ago during the Great Mage War twenty years ago, while traveling with his comrades in Ala Rubra, specifically he had heard the name from a one-time enemy that Nagi fought during the war.

"_That red hair and fiery personality...yes you most definitely possess that blood of an Uzumaki running through you, but wait that's not all…a world in turmoil, a war…I wonder you just may be an inheritor of __**that boy's **__will"_

To this day neither Eishun nor any other members of Ala Rubra ever understood what that man meant; Nagi especially wouldn't let it go for some time though he eventually decided that it wasn't important.

But now a boy with that exact same name pops up out of nowhere with a ridiculously amount of strength, Eishun was most definitely going to look further into this, especially considering a certain something that happened once the blond boy apparently fainted.

Hearing the servant call his name Eishun told her to come in, but not alone she was accompanied by Naruto who had a stealing bowl foramen in one of his hand. "Thank you Sayaka, you may leave us"

Giving her master a bow Sayaka was quick to leave, leaving Eishun and Naruto alone.

"Sit please" Eishun ordered the blonde boy, who casually sat down in front of the bespectacled man, it was then that Eishun noticed that the boy's right cheek seemed to be red.

"Did something happen?" Asked the bespectacled man.

Blinking a bit in confusion, it took a second for Naruto to notice what Eishun was referring to, "Oh don't worry it was nothing" He said scratching the back of his head, in reality when he had started eating his fourth bowl of ramen, Asuna had entered the dining hall, while Naruto had greeted her with a good morning, she greeted him with a slap to the face, but before Naruto could ask why she did that he had been summoned, by the servant girl. "So you're the head of the house Ossan?" Asked Naruto, before taking a slurp, of his ramen.

Chuckling at being talked to so informally, which hadn't happened in a long time, Eishun decided to just get right to the point, but first things first, "I must thank you for helping to save my daughter last night"

"Oh it was nothing really" Said Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed from all the 'thank yous' he'd been receiving.

"I'm afraid that I have some questions for you" Said Eishun now with a serious tone in his voice, seeing that the old man was serious Naruto, also decided to be serious.

"Okay I understand" Said the teenage boy.

"Why were you sealed?" Asked Eishun, if this boy was sealed for any reasons such as for being too dangerous, Eishun couldn't let the fact that the boy helped save his daughter interfere with his decision, for that reason the room had a charm laced on it that would alert him if the boy lied.

"To stop something terrible from destroying the world" Replied the blonde casually.

"Was it Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami?" Asked Eishun.

"Who?"

"The demon you destroyed in the lake"

"Oh no it wasn't that weakling" Said Naruto shaking his head, that demon wasn't even close to Biju level, hell the little monsters the Ten tails created could probably beat it. "It was something much worse, the Ten Tails, you ever heard of it?"

"Can't say that I ever had" Replied Eishun. He'd probably have Takahata or his father-in-law investigate that in the library at Mahora.

"Well there were these two mad men that were trying to bring the end of the world by using this creature" Stated Naruto, " Since it was indestructible we basically had to seal its power, but while doing this we needed a large amount of chakra to be used, i.e. me, otherwise the jutsu wouldn't work"

This story did seem farfetched, but according to the charm he was being honest, though he'd have to question him more about this chakra latter on. Nodding in understanding, Eishun gestured for Naruto to continue.

"Though honestly I don't completely understand how the jutsu worked, I suck at sealing jutsu" Naruto said while shrugging his shoulders, after all the Hokage said that it was a variant of the Shiki Fujin Seal, that worked better with multiple high level users, "So long story short, I saved the world but got sealed away myself by accident, my memory is still a bit blurry"

"Interesting" Said Eishun stroking his chin, "Now I must ask, but why do I sense demonic energy from you?"

Noticing that the boy tensed up when he asked that question, Eishun thought it best to postpone that answer for now, "You can take your time to answer that one, so don't worry I hold nothing against those of demonic affiliation, so we can postpone that, and carry on to another matter that I wished to discuss with you"

Sighing Naruto was thankful for that, though in hindsight he'd probably prefer to talk about his demonic powers first.

"Now…" Said Eishun pulling out a card from his robes, the card had an image of a teenage girl with waist long brunette hair wearing miko robes, "…about this Pactio you formed with my daughter last night"

"My what with who now?" Asked the confused blond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Asuna-san that wasn't very nice, you should apologize" Whined Negi, as he Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Yue and three other classmates that were tagging along, a short girl with purple hair that covered her eyes, Nodoka Miyazaki, a bespectacled girl with waist long green hair, Haruna Saotome, and a girl with red hair tied up in a 'pineapple' like ponytail, Kazumi Asdakura, walked up a hill to meet up with Eishun Konoe.

"Will you shut up already! He deserved it for what he did, despite helping us!" Yelled back the pig tailed girl, having grown annoyed at the ten year old's pleas. Meanwhile Konoka could only giggle at the arguing of the two. Feeling someone tapping her shoulder, Konoka turned to look at her classmate Haruna.

"So what did Asuna do?" Whispered the bespectacled girl, as always she up for some gossip.

Giving her classmate a shrug of the shoulder and a sneaky smile , Konoka answered, "Oh I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that Asuna gave another boy apart from Negi-kun attention"

"What?!" Screamed both Asuna and Haruna when they heard what Konoka had said, who just smiled back at them.

Turning her attention to Asuna, Haruna began asking question, "Really? Who is he? I he hot? Is Negi-kun really jealous? Oh going after two boys Asuna I didn't think you were the type, you have my respect!"

"Stop it isn't anything like that!" Screamed the poor red headed girl, "I just slapped a guy in the face nothing else…and don't lump me in with you!"

"Well it does seem that my daughter's classmates are as energetic as ever" Hearing the older voice, he group realized that had arrived at the meeting point with Konoka's father, but he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a certain blonde whiskered teenage boy, who waved at them with a big grin on his face, now wearing more normal civilian clothes.

"Helloo, cutie" Muttered Haruna upon seeing the boy, spending most of her time in the girls section of Mahora didn't give her many chances to go 'researching' boys, so encountering a cutie with unique facial markings like that, Haruno most certainly thought that the prospect of 'researching' him would be worthwhile treat.

Greeting Negi and the other girls that he was familiar with, Naruto noticed that they seemed to have brought along some other girls who he didn't recognize, though he did feel a bit scared with the way one of them was looking at him in a way that reminded him of how Jiraiya would look at women walking by, while one girl was looking at him curiously and a last one he didn't recognize…

Eyes widening Naruto was in front of the last girl, Nodoka , within a second with his face inches way from hers, "Hinata?" he asked in a voice that sounded more desperate than he was comfortable with. Nodoka merely squeaked and backed away from the blonde, though Naruto was able to see for a second her eyes, 'Not even a Hyuga' he thought sadly, noticing that everyone was staring at him Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, "Sorry about that" He said to the shy girl, "I thought you were somebody else"

"I...it's okay…I…I understand" Stuttered the shy girl, which reminded him even more of Hinata.

'You dumbass' Thought Naruto dejectedly, 'Let it go already'

"**Quit whining and pouting" **Growled Kurama within his mind, **"I understand it's hard for you, but don't go clinging on desperately to any hope like that, you'll only hurt youself, and quit blaming youself its pathetic"**

'Yeah I understand Kurama' Answered back the blond to the demon fox.

"Anyway" Voiced Eishun interrupting the odd silence that had befallen the group, "I think it's time we get moving, this way Negi-kun"

And so the group followed Eishun to some house that was hidden in amongst the trees, apparently from what Naruto heard it was the house of Negi's father, whom the brat has been looking for a long time.

Once inside everyone went on their own thing, the library trio consisting of Nodoka, Yue and Haruna, went looking through all the bookshelves, while other like Asuna, Negi, Konoka, Sestuna, Kazumi, Chachamaru and Evangeline, just browsed around the house.

Naruto though wanted to know more about the world that he was in know, so like the library trio, he decided to look through a few of the books, most of them he didn't understand, they talked about spells that he couldn't understand and some even about ki, thankfully Eishun had briefed him on the concepts of Ki and Magic and the fact that that Magic was hidden.

When looking through the books, not completely paying attaention, Naruto saw a certain title that caused him to widen his eyes, 'The Tale of the Gallant Jiaraiya', reaching out inmediatly to grab the book, Naruto was kinda surprised when a smaller hand also reached for it grabing at the same time he did.

Looking at who the arm belonged to he saw that it was same girl as before, Nodoka he thought is what they called her. Upo. realizing that Naruto had also grabed the book, Nodoka was quick to let it go, practically recoiling from her hand being so close to Naruto's, "S…sorry "she stuttered, "…Enjoy, t..the book" then quickly before Naruto could sy anything she had ran off to some other part of the house.

"Geez" Muttered, Naruto, "Did I scare her or something?"

"You shouldn't worry" Said a monotonous voice from behind Naruto, turning around he saw Yue, standing there with a book in her hand, "She's just shy, especially around men, she just doesn't have that much experience dealing with boys her age"

Nodding in understanding Naruto looked down at the book in his hands, "It just seemed that I might have scarred her before" He said rather sadly.

"Don't worry, Nodoka is a very understanding and forgiving person" Assured the petite girl, "You mistook her for someone else, Nodoka understand that so relax"

"Oh thanks then" Said Naruto, "Uhm, sorry I don't think we've been introduced yet, I'm Naruto Uzumaki..."

"I'm Yue Ayase, nice to meet you" Said the girl, before going back to browsing the bookshelf.

Deciding to leave the girl to her devices, Naruto looked for a place to sit so that he could read the book, seeing an empty couch, he headed towards there. When he got there he sat down opened the book and started reading.

After reading the book for a few minutes Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit, the story of a ninja, called Jiraiya, who fell in love with a maiden called Tsunade, while fighting his arch-enemy Orochimaru, was surprising close to the story and vastly different at the same time. Without realizing it Naruto had started crying while reading the book, ignoring everything around him as he was submerged completely in the book.

"Are you okay?" Asked a soothing voice which brought Naruto out of the book, looking to his side, he saw a girl with long brunet hair sitting next to him with a worried look on her face.

Wiping away, the tears on his face, Naruto scolded himself for letting his emotions out so easily, luckily nobody else had noticed, looking at the petty girl in the eye Naruto gave her a bright smile, "Yeah, I'm okay, just some dust in my eyes" Then he recognized the girl from the card that Eishun showed him, "Wait you're Konoka right?"

Giving the boy her own bright smile Konoka nodded, "Yep that's me, it's nice to finally talk to you Naruto-kun"

"He, well it's nice to talk to you too" Then Naruto remembered exactly the details of the card that Eishun explained to him, specifically how he formed a Pactio, blushing at the thought of being kissed while unconscious. Gulping in apprehension, Naruto decided to address that matter that he and Eishun had discussed _very _thoroughly, "So, umm, you dad said that last night you…" Not knowing how to finish the sentence Naruto let it just hang.

Realizing what Naruto was referring to Konoka couldn't help but giggle had how flustered the boy had become. Putting her hand into her pocket she pulled out her Pactio card, "Yep I formed a Pactio with you" Seeing that Naruto seemed to be blushing even more, Konoka decided to tell him about the circumstances, "Because you were so wounded, and that apparently some of that petrification dust had touched you before, so you fainted from both of those things together"

Seeing the boy nod in understanding Konoka continued, "I apparently have an affinity for healing so I formed a Pactio with you because I don't have any control over my magic yet.

It was just like how Eishun explained it, so both stories matched up, Naruto guessed that he must have been too close when created the Fuuton: Rasengan, and must have touched that strange dust, which he guessed must be the petrification dust, but his high healing ability thanks to Kurama must have delayed the effects.

"Well thanks I owe ya Konoka-chan" Said Naruto, truly thankful for what the sweet girl did for him, then it occurred to him another thing that had been bothering him, "Hey by the way do you know why Asuna slapped me this morning?"

"Yeah I know" Giggled the girl, and so the two started talking not only about why Asuna slapped him but about other things too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…What's this photo?" Asked Negi, looking at a photograph in a frame, on the desk of the upper floor of the house, the photo had a red headed boy who loOked very much like Negi in the picture accompanied by several other men.

"These were the Thousand Master's comrades in arms" Answered Eishun, who had called, Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna and Naruto upstairs, who were followed by Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Comrades?" Asked Negi.

"Yes this picture was from 20 years ago" Said Eishun.

"Excuse me let me see" Said Naruto, wanting to see this so called 'Thousand Master' that Eishun had talked so much about, squeezing between Asuna and Konoka who were gushing over the photo, Naruto was able to take a good look at this Nagi, and it was just as Eishun had said, he had dark red hair much like Negi did.

*Flashback*

"So you're saying that all Uzumaki's have a naturally strong life force?" Asked Eishun.

"Yep"

"Also that they tend to have red hair, though you yourself are a rare exception" Said the bespectacled man who was sure to discuss this with Takahata and his father-in-law once this was over.

"Yeah, also I heard that people from my clan tend to be very brash, short tempered and basically had kinda fiery personalities" Said Naruto, seeing no problem telling this man all that he knew about a clan he hadn't learnt about all that long ago, from his perspective at least.

"Yeah that sounds like Nagi all right" Muttered Eishun with a sweatdrop.

"Who now?" Asked Naruto, if this man knew any Uzumaki's personally Naruto wanted to know.

Seeing no harm in telling Naruto, seeing as he had been completely honest throughout their conversation Eishun spoke, "All the features you described of your clan fit perfectly with an old friend of mine, Nagi Springfield, he had dark red hair, he was a tough bastard to kill, after all that's why he's recognized as probably the strongest mage in the world, and all the personality features you described well…you kind of remind me of him honestly"

"OH" Said Naruto, what a coincidence, he wakes up after who knows how long and he immediately meets someone who knows a clan member, though it looked like the clan name seemed to have disappeared, but the bloodline still lived.

"Actually you've met his son already, you're familiar with Negi-kun I presume?" Eishun looked with amusement as Naruto's eyes widened at being told this.

"Holy shit I wake up and right of the bat I meet a little cousin, a hundred times removed I guess, but still what are the chances? Though he doesn't act like an Uzumaki at all" Yelled Naruto completely shocked, with Eishun sweatdroping at how true Naruto's statement was especially regarding Negi, then a question popped into Naruto's head. "Wait a minute. Why do you want to know so much about the Uzumaki's?" Asked the blonde boy.

Putting down his cup of tea that Sayaka had brought him a couple of minutes ago, Eishun answered the boy's question, "Twenty years ago when I was traveling with Nagi and some other friends of ours, we encountered an exceptionally powerful man who said that Nagi must have the blood of an Uzumaki in him, for years none of us understood what he meant, 'till today that is"

Picking up his cup again Eishun took another sip.

"Who was it?"

"Who?" Asked Eishun, surprised that the very relaxed teenager seemed to be dead series in deep contrast with how'd he had been throughout most of their conversation.

"The man who knew about the Uzumaki's, who was he? You gotta tell me please"

Seeing that this was very serious matter for the boy Eishun put back down his cup and looked the young boy in the eye. "He said his name was…"

*Flashback end*

Naruto was snapped out of his memory as a certain red headed girl shoved him from behind, "Hey were having a photo taken, you coming or what?" She asked him.

Noticing that everyone else was heading down stairs, Naruto followed Asuna to where everyone was standing to have their photo taken by Kazumi. Sating behind Negi with Asuna and Nodoka on either side Naruto gave a big smile for the camera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kyoto trip had finally ended and all of class 3A were in the train station some already boarding the train, though Group 5 were having trouble because Haruna was acting all mopy, due to apparently missing her chance to'research' the blonde cutie that they had met, due to this Group 5 had been slowed down and they were practically last to board the train.

"Haruna will you please cut it out? You're winding everyone up" Said Yue though her tone made it hard to tell whether she herself was annoyed or not.

"But Yuechi" Whined the bespectacled girl, "We hardly ever get to interact with boys our own age apart from the meat heads that Ku-chan deals with every morning, but this guy was cute friendly and seemed perfect for 'research'" Haruna had to wipe the drool from her chin, "But I didn't get a chance, while at the house because Konoka was hogging him and you wouldn't let me get near him" She said while pointing a finger accusingly at Yue.

Yue just stood there continuing to sip from her drink, she did what she had to do, Naruto-san seemed to be a perfectly nice person and Yue didn't want Haruna traumatizing him, besides Yue had noticed that before Konoka went to talk to him he seemed to be crying, for whatever reason Yue was sure that he didn't need the perverted mangaka groping him.

Finding that Haruna's whining had begun to get annoying Asuna decided to try and drown it out by talking to Negi, "So you think that clue you found at you dad's house will really help you find him?"

Nodding happily Negi couldn't wait to start looking through the scroll, "Yep I'm sure there's something in here" Then a worried look crossed the tenyear old's face, "But I wonder what's going to happen to Naruto-san"

Seeing that the brat was gonna start worrying again Asuna gave him a forcefull pat on the back, "Don't worry" Sher said, "Konoka's dad said that he's going to sort things out for Naaruto so I'm sure that everything is going to be fine"

"Though you really should of apologized to him Asuna before we left" Commented Konoka.

"Will you drop it already geez" Though now that she thought about it, she had probably been a bit too harsh to slap him, he had risked his life to save Konoka, it's just that he had been so reckless and Negi could of died while fighting Kotarou, "But it doesn't matter now because it's too late anyway" Said the girl with a huff.

"Or is it?" Said a cheerful voice that the group recognized.

Looking towards where they heard the voice, they saw Naruto there, waving cheerfully accompanied by one of the many teachers that had been assigned to look over the field trip, Shizuna Minamoto.

"What are you doing here?" Half yelled half asked Asuna pointing at Naruto accusingly.

"I got word from the Headmaster back at Mahora" Said the elegant Shizuna, trying to calm the boisterous girl down "Naruto-kun shall be accompanying us back to Mahora"

"What?/Really?" Was the response that Group 5 gave, though Konoka and Haruna sounded particularly happy.

"Yep I'm coming along" Said Naruto with his still wide smile on his face. Though he didn't notice how it seemed that Haruna was about to jump at him before being pulled away by the ear by Yue. As Shizuna walked away to deal with the other students, Naruto lowered his voice so that nobody else could hear, "After all Eishun-Ossan said that one has to stay as close to their Ministra Magi as possible"

Eyes widening in realization, Setsuna now understood what Eishun-sama, meant by sorting things out for Uzumaki-san, it seemed that he was sending him over to Mahora to help protect Konoka, 'It's only natural' thought Setsuna dejectedly 'I failed to protect her during this trip' Gripping her sword tightly she firmed her resolve, 'But I won't let that ever happen again, I'll become much, much stronger'

"Asuna don't you have anything to say?" Asked Konoka, as the library trio went ahead.

Shuffling her feet uncomfortably Asuna tried to muster her apology, but she was beaten to it.

"I'm sorry" Said Naruto, leaving Asuna confused.

"Eh" Was the boisterous girl's response.

"I'm sorry that I left Negi to deal with a stronger opponent" Said Naruto, "I was my error in judgement, so I'm sorry Asuna, Negi"

"Wait a sec, I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing" Said Asuna waving her hands, fighting down her blush in embarrassment, she looked Naruto in the eye, " I'm sorry for slapping you, after all you did for us okay!"

"Well I think that's enough" interjected Konoka, "You're both sorry so that's good, now lets go or we'll miss the train"

Both teens blushing in embarrassment, they looked at each other and laughed at how silly they were acting.

"Guess, we both had something to be sorry for" Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah" Admitted Asuna who was also feeling a bit silly.

"So it looks like we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other" said Naruto, stretching his hand out, "So how about we put that behind us, friends?" He asked smiling at the girl.

Looking at the blonde's outstretched hand, Asuna stretched out her own hand to shake his, "Friends" She said giving the blonde a smile of her own.

"Asuna-san, Naruto-san, the train is going to leave soon!" Called out Negi, catching the two teens attention, who wondered how long they had been holding hands. Letting go of the other's hand they followed the group on board the train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Class 3A was sitting down, a certain waist long blonde girl with green eyes, waited expectantly for her beloved Sensei to enter and sit next to her. She didn't get as much time to spend with him during the trip, but she'd make up for on the way back. Seeing the remaining member of Group 5, Asuna-san, take her seat, Ayaka Yukihiro did the best to contain her excitement, she had convinced the members of her group to leave her seat empty for the sole purpose of having Negi-sensei sit next to her.

The she saw her beloved Sensei talking to Shizuna-sensei and Nitta-sensei, she couldn't hear what they were talking about since she was in the middle of the train, but from what she could see Nitta-sensei didn't seem happy, then again he never looked happy. Apparently having sorted whatever it was that they were discussing, Negi-sensei, turned to look at the students apparently going to make an announcement.

"Everyone I hope you had a good" Said the ten year old teacher, to which everyone cheered happily, "So soon we'll be heading back to Mahora Academy, but firstly I want to make a little announcement"

The class started whispering as to what it was he was going to announce. Seeing her beloved Sensei clear his voice, Ayaka payed him the utmost attention.

"Class 3A won't be traveling back alone" Stated the little teacher, causing to the class' murmuring to intensify, usually Ayaka would tell them to be silent, but she herself was confused by the statement.

"We'll be accompanied by someone who has business to discuss with the head master, so…umm…please be nice to him" With this Negi-sensei, turned to Shizuna-sensei, who then gestured with her hand for someone to enter the compartment.

The mere statement that the fact that it was a _him _got the class extremely curious, though hearing that he had business with the Headmaster meant that he must be some adult, so naturally they were all shocked when they saw a blonde teenage boy, with blue eyes and weird whisker marks on his cheek appear.

"Hello" Said the boy, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya"

The entire class went silent…for about two seconds, before they all screamed either, "He's cute!" or "He's hot!", but before they could get out of their seats to give the teenage boy a typival 3A greeting, Nitta-sensei's voice boomed throughout the compartment, "SILENCE!" Causing most of the class to immediately pipe down.

Feeling the train starting to move, Shizuna-sensei seemed to whisper to Naruto-san to find somewhere to sit, oh well it wasn't Ayaka's problem, though she will act politely to her guest as per etiquete, she's going to spend most of the trip back enjoying her time with Negi-sensei. Poor girl was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't notice somebody taking the seat next to her.

"Hey thanks for the seat I thought I was going to have to stand up for the rest of the trip" Said the voice of whoever was sitting next to her.

Looking to her side in shock, Ayaka's eyes widened when she saw the blonde boy sitting in the seat that she had reserved for Negi-sensei.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost sounding scandalized, which caused the blonde boy to blink in confusion.

"Umm, I'm sitting down?" Said the boy a bit confused.

"That seat was reserved for Negi-sensei!" She said almost growling.

"I think Negi is sitting with Asuna" Said Naruto pointing towards the front of the compartment.

"Noooo" Wailed the blonde girl, "I didn't take that into consideration!"

"Geez it not that big a deal" Said Naruto looking at the blonde girl with a confused look.

"You don't understand!" Said the blonde girl, "To think that Negi-sensei, has to endure the trip home with that violent Asuna-san, to think that such a sweet child will have to be forced away from a motherly figure such as myself to think-arghph"

Ayaka's ranting was interrupted when Naruto had taken a few pages from a magazine that was on the floor, curled them up in a ball and shoved said ball in to the Class representative's mouth.

Face turning red in anger, Ayaka couldn't believe it, 'How dare he!' She thought angrily, 'How dare that uncouth lout!'

Hearing a giggling sound, Naruto turned to look on the opposite side of the compartment of where his and Ayaka's seats were, he saw Nodoka, who upon noticing that he was looking at her blushed and covered her face with her book that she was reading.

"Now listen here you…" Said Ayaka having pulled the ball out of mouth and started throwing names and Naruto.

But he didn't care he'd been called a lot worse in his life and besides her eraction was quite funny, ignoring the blond girl's rants Naruto thought back to the conversation he had with Eishun.

"_Who was it?" _

"_Who?" Asked Eishun, surprised that the very relaxed teenager seemed to be dead series in deep contrast with how'd he had been throughout most of their conversation._

"_The man who knew about the Uzumaki's, who was he? You gotta tell me please" _

_Seeing that this was very serious matter for the boy Eishun put back down his cup and looked the young boy in the eye. "He said his name was…"_

"…_Orochimaru"_

_**To be continued**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And that's a wrap. Phew finally finished, with this chapter I had many ideas but fitting them all in was hard, now soon we'll be heading off to Mahora.**

**So see you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back. And now we're of to the next chapter. Blimey you people really liked that twist at the end didn't you? hell I don't know why nobody had tried before, oh well enjoy the show and thanks for the reviews. Also I must point out Nagi and Negi AREN'T Naruto's descendants, there are descendants of other Uzumaki's remember Naruto ISN'T the only Uzumaki.**

**Not an actual chapter but more of a bonus story, hope you enjoy it. Sorry for not updating in so long, writer's block.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Twenty years ago*

"Al, are you sure that they're this way?" Asked a large muscular dark skinned man with blonde spiky hair, as he and his comrade ran, this man's name was Jack Rakan.

"I'm positive" replied his companion, he was a tall handsome man with blue hair, his name was Albireo Inma, " After all when it comes to Nagi you just have to follow the explosions" said the blue haired an with a chuckle.

"Ha, we're all kinda like that, aren't we?" Said Rakan, giving a boisterous laugh, but then his face became serious, "But still, this guy is giving both Nagi and Eishun trouble? You think it's those bastards again?"

"Unlikely" Replied Al, who was also taking the situation very seriously, "Cosmo Entelecheia, don't seem fond of drawing attention to themselves, they're more fond of taking indirect methods, but if it is them it's more than likely that they've sent a mercenary to deal with us" It was unfortunate that the group had divided up as they did, but they needed to gather as much information as possible so palpitating up was the best choice.

Their conversation came o an nd when they heard a familiar voice yelling; "Khiliarkhou Astrape" Folowed by a deafening explosion as a thousand thunderbolts raged the battlefield that was ahead of them, "Thats definitely Nagi" Muttured Rakan as he and Albireo picked up the pace to reach their destination quicker.

Once thy arrived there they saw something that they were familiar with, a battlefield whose terrain previously was a lush forest within a mountain range was now scarred and torn, but lookin to the edge of the battlefield they saw something that thy were less familiar with, Eishun Aoyama lying beaten and bleeding on the floor.

The two were quick to come thireir comrade's aid. " Eishun, what the hell happened?" Asked Jack once they were by his side as Albireo started using us magic to heal him.

Coughing the wounded swordsman looked to hs companions, "We were attacked, came out of nowhere.."

"Yeah we got that" Said Rakan, "Nagi sent us a message though the Pactio telepathy" Turnig o look at where he could see more explosion omit from th large an asked, "So who is this guy, is he of Cosmo?"

"No" Coughed the bespectacled swordsman, "I don't think he has anything to do with them, he said his name was..." But before the man could say a anytging else an object crashed a couple of feet away from where the trio were.

Once the dust cleared the trio could see that it was their comrade Nagi, a teenage boy with red hair, carrying a staff and wearing a cloak. Though currently he didn't seem to be in the best shape considering he had a sword going through his shoulder.

"Gah" Winced the boy as the blade removed itself from his shoulder and seemed to retract back into, the cloud of smoke that was covering the battlefield, specifically back to a blackened figure that had electricity coursing through it, that was walking out of the smoke before collapsing, and falling apparently defeated.

"Yeah, take that you bastard!" Yelled the red headed boy and the charred husk.

"Nagi! Are you okay?" Asked Albireo who was trying to heal Eishun a quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Said the young red head even though he was severely wounded, "But I finally got to kick that guy's ass"

"Kukukuku, Did you now?"

That question drew everyone's attention back to the charred body that was now standing up, from the body's mouth sprouted two hands which then started stretching the mouth itself as a figure came out, similar to how a snake would shed its skin.

"I must give you praise Nagi-kun" Said the figure, who had long black hair, ale skin, and two eyes that looked more like those of a snake than a human, "You gave me quite an interesting fight, and not just that but you also reunited me with my old test subject"

Turning, his head towards the trio of Rakan, Eishun and Albireo, the figure couldn't contain it's laugh, "Kukukuku, it's been quite some time hasn't it? Albireo"

"What? You know this guy, Al?" Asked Jack, looking at his comrade who seemed to have gone pale at seeing the snake like man.

"Yes I know him" Said the blue haired man, "It's been a long time Orochimaru" As he said this he started charging his magic, preparing for a fight if necessary.

" Now, now there's no need for that" Said Orochimaru crossing him arms, "I only came here to test out this supposed 'invincible' young man' capabilities that I've heard about, I've got no interest in this war" Said the snake lie man, shrugging his shoulders.

Turning around the snake like man started walking away, "Wait!" Called Nagi, causing Orochimaru to stop in his tracks and Truro around.

"What did you mean by Uzumaki?" Asked the young red head, "What are they?"

Chuckling Orochimaru answered, "Something long forgotten, so much so that I'm most likely the only one who remembers it anymore" Turning his eyes to Albireo he gave a smirk, "Not even my dear test subject knows"

Yet again turning away, Orochimaru added, "You're fighting Cosmo Entelecheia are you not?" He asked getting the group's attention.

"They will be beginning the ritual to reduce the world to nothing within two weeks at the Gravekeeper's Palace, using the Twilight Imperial Princess" He said turning his head to look at their shocked reactions, "You better hurry" before disappearing in a small tornado of leaves.

As Orochimaru left, Albireo was the first to snap out of the shock that the dates gave them, "We have to contact the princess" He said in an urgent voice.

'He's been gone for over a thousand years' Thought, the blue haired man, 'Now that he's back, what does it mean?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Twenty years later* (Present day)

Albireo felt a shiver go down his spine, as he felt a strong power awaken distantly, it was large and powerful, but he couldn't identify it completely, putting down his tea cup, the blue haired man walked to one of his many bookshelves.

Picking up a certain leather bound book, Albireo found the page he was looking for, "The Sage of the Nine Tails" he muttered under his breath.

To be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Again sorry for not updating in a while hope this short chapter makes up for it for now.**


End file.
